Trio Teachings
by ShadowPurple81
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio is sent back in time in a time dust incident. Hogwarts has a teaching post open: Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry applies, with Ron and Hermione as his co-workers. They must survive until Ginny, Neville and Luna come to take them back home. Can they keep their secret safe?
1. New Beginnings

**Trio Teachings**

After the Second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio is sent back in time in a time dust incident. Hogwarts has a teaching post open: Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry applies, with Ron and Hermione as his co-workers. They must survive until Ginny, Neville and Luna come to take them back home. Can they keep their secret safe?

**A/N: Had this story on my mind a while before typing it up. Speaking of which, I used six pages in Microsoft Word! That is a lot for me; I'm usually one to write short chapters.**

**Disclamer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be writing the seven book series of the life of Albus Severus Potter, not an adult's book. To put it straight, I'm not a literacy queen/J.K. Rowling. Don't rub it in my face, because it burns. **

**Chapter 1****- Timely Errors**

To be truthful, it was all Ron's fault. It was Ron who accidentally apparated the three of them into the Department of Mysteries. It was Ron who jumped on the glass jar containing the bird egg. Then again, it was Hermione who had shrieked at her boyfriend and caused him to jump on the brightly coloured object. In retrospect, Harry was the only one who _didn't_ play a part in their most recent event, which was ironic as it was almost _always_ his fault. When it usually was, Harry's friends told him that it was not his fault. When it wasn't, Hermione was yelling at him for allowing Ron to (try to) apparate them to the Atrium of the Ministry. Go figure.

Anyways, there they were, three eighteen- year- olds standing in Hogwarts' Great Hall. The only thing was that they didn't seem to know anyone. That was until his head swivelled around towards the Gryffindor table. Sitting there looking absolutely dumbstruck were the Marauders and Lily Evans. Harry quickly glanced at Ron and Hermione. All three expressions read one thing: Go to Dumbledore.

Just before they were about to run up to their beloved headmaster, Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah. You must be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. It would be better to discuss this in my office. If you would..."

The trio nodded and Dumbledore got up, indicating that they should follow the long strides that were covered beneath the billowing robes.

They took the last right before stopping at Dumbledore's office. He said the password (Sherbet Lemons) pleasantly and strolled into the familiar room. Harry stared through the arched window, at the golden goal baskets of the Quidditch Pitch glinting in the murky orange light of Dusk.

"You want to be the Defence teachers, I take it? But there is only one position..."

"We can work with Harry; we've been doing it since we were eleven." Ron said, making Harry blush.

"Of course, but I need to see your results from your OWL's and NEWT's."

"The thing is, Professor, we're from the future. Ron here stepped on an egg that was in the Department of Mysteries. We got transported here. We are from the year 2000."

"Ah. Then it would be better if you didn't tell anyone your parentage."

"I'm Muggle-born, so it doesn't matter, but Ron is the son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry is the son of-"

"Lily Evans and James Potter, I do believe?" Dumbledore asked. Taking their surprise for a yes, he explained his theory.

"He looks exactly like Mr Potter, but has Lily's eyes,"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Harry laughed humourlessly.

"Anyway, we don't have NEWT's because we were on the run to kill Voldemort in our last year of school. But Harry has experience in teaching children and we were always behind him to help."

"I just need to check." The Professor murmured. Harry nodded and stepped forward, allowing his mind to be penetrated. He pushed all memories of the DA (except the 'Christmas present' he got from Cho) and the battles to be pushed to the front of his mind. Dumbledore left his mind and nodded.

"This all seems to be in order." The aged man said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said.

"I am your colleague, you must call me Albus. Now all you need are new last names."

"As I said, I'm Muggle-born, so I can keep my name." Hermione said.

"I'll be Ron um... West," he suggested.

"And I'll be Harry... Park, then." Harry sighed.

The three followed their (should be) deceased head master back to the Great Hall. Harry took the seat of DADA Professor and the Headmaster conjured two more chairs beside him for Hermione and Ron.

"May I introduce you to Professors Park, West and Granger- your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers."

The students applauded politely before being sent off to their dorms by Dumbledore.

Just as the trio were about to leave the Hall, Dumbledore swept beside them.

"About your residence, I-" he began, but Harry interrupted him.

"I know a place that can be split up into dorms. We can stay there."

"Good." The Professor said, turning away.

"Wait! Prof- er- Albus!" called Hermione. "Could you find a way to get us back?" She said when he turned around. Taking his smile and nod for a yes, the four parted ways for the night.

Lily Evans was completely and utterly confused. She had spent _24 whole hours_ in the Prefect's Coach with none other than _James_ _Potter_, and not _once_ did he ask her out. And he was acting mature! Who in Merlin's name knew that Potter could act mature? And was he _reading a book?_

Remus Lupin was exhausted. In the previous week, there had been a full moon, and his friends had left most of the chocolate in the Hogwarts Express. There was nothing that could pacify him! And was he _reading a book?_

Sirius Black was thinking. _The_ Sirius Black, most ignorant person in Hogwarts, was thinking outside of pranking. Why was James not asking Lily out? And why was Lily staring at James? And why did those teachers just _pop_ into the school? And was Prongs actually _reading a book?_

James Potter was smug. He noticed Evans staring at him from across the Common Room, and refused to catch her eye, instead pretending to read the charms book in his hand. He had a plan in mind- a plan to make Lily Evans fall for him. Lily was always telling him to grow up every time he and the rest of the Marauders pulled a prank, so in his last year his goal was to be responsible, and the badge that came with his usual Hogwarts letter that read _Head Boy_ in gold letters on a background of scarlet just gave him a (much needed) boost!

Peter Pettigrew was hungry. He had eaten half the food on the Gryffindor table, but his stomach was still emitting loud rumbles. Having bottomless pits for stomachs ran in his family, he supposed.

"Guys, I'm going to bed." Lily finally sighed, "Alice, are you coming?" Alice, who had almost fallen asleep in an armchair, jerked awake and followed her up the stairs. The Marauders followed a while later, stifling yawns beneath their hand as they trudged up to their dormitories.

"So, what do you think about the new Defence teachers?" James asked. They were all lying down on their beds, having the traditional first Marauder Meeting of the year. Every year, the four would have a Meeting after the Welcoming Feast.

"The one with the bushy hair was pretty," Sirius said, examining his fingernails.

"They'd better be good; this is our NEWT year." Remus said seriously.

"We'll see tomorrow, after lunch. But aren't they a bit young to be teaching?" Sirius pondered

"They look around our age- seventeen or eighteen." Peter said unsurely.

"But did you see their _expressions_?" James said, caught in the memory.

"Especially the one with the green eyes. You know the one who looked like Prongs."

"There's a war going on; a lot of people have been forced to grow up quickly. They may be victims of loosing parents or the likes." Remus explained his theory thoughtfully.

"There were tonnes of girls swooning over your twin, Prongsie." Sirius teased.

"He's only-what? Eighteen? If they're seventh years, they still stand a chance." James theorised.

"Unless he already has a girlfriend, back from wherever he's from," Peter added.

"New plan for Evans then, Prongs?" Sirius asked, changing the subject effectively.

"She's always telling me to grow up, yes?"

There was a chorus of yes coming from the other three boys in the Dorm.

"I'm not gonna ask her. But all I need are spies."

"Peter?" Remus asked, sighing.

"She doesn't suspect you as much. Please! Please, please, please, PLEASE!" James begged, his voice lathered with desperation. Feeling sorry for his love struck friend, he reluctantly agreed.

"But Lily _cannot_ know, understood?" James said, excited to win Lily over.

"Sure." Remus reassured him.

"Goodnight, Marauders," Sirius called.

"Sleep tight, mates," James replied.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, you lot!" Remus added.

Peter just let out his usual snore. Sniggering, the other three fell asleep too.

"What do you think of the new DADA teachers?" Lily asked Alice.

"The green- eyed one is handsome," Alice replied, scanning an old copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"Aren't you dating Frank?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate other people with good looks, now does it?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Anyway, back to the subject of teachers: don't they seem a bit... I dunno... _young_ to be teaching?"

"It's more about their _experience_. You know the guy who looks like James? He has this expression in his eyes... like he's been through a lot. And the red- headed boy and the bushy- haired girl? Not as much as James' twin, but almost as much."

"Whatever, they just have to help us pass the NEWT's. I don't want to fail _any_ lessons. You have to have top grades to become a part of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"We'll see tomorrow- we have our first lesson after lunch."

"Goodnight then, Alice."

"Night, Lily."

The trio had set everything up in the Room of Requirement, and were about to go to bed.

"It feels so weird, seeing your dead parents a year younger than you." Harry muttered.

"At least you get to know them, right?" Hermione suggested helpfully.

"I suppose." Harry replied half- heartedly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm well bushed." Ron sighed, stretching his long limbs. "Goodnight, all."

"See you tomorrow morning, Ronald, Harry."

"Night Ron, Her-mio-ne." But he had fallen asleep before finishing her name.

**A/N: How was it? Rushed? Slow? Boring? Or fine? Tell me how you think by clicking the magical button underneath and giving me constructive criticism in a REVIEW! **

**Anyway, I'm going to ask you guys to answer a question or so every chapter. Here's the first one:**

**If you could look into the Mirror of Erised, what would you see?**

**Also, I'm going to let you choose one event for the course of the next chapter. Leave your suggestions in the form of a review. I have the main body planned out, but little events can be chosen by you. So review on!**

**-Shadow**


	2. Class-Time Questions

**Trio Teachings**

After the Second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio is sent back in time in a time dust incident. Hogwarts has a teaching post open: Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry applies, with Ron and Hermione as his co-workers. They must survive until Ginny, Neville and Luna come to take them back home. Can they keep their secret safe?

**A/N: My mum accidentally deleted it and I had no back-up so I wrote it from scratch (again)..****. I also want to say that I'm very sorry for updating so late, and with such a short chapter, but that's the way that it's gonna be from now on. I have moved to a new school and have a lot more injuries and a lot more homework, so it will usually be late and short updates. Sorry! **

**On a more positive note, seven pages! I must really like you guys if I keep writing so much (in my book anyways)! Oh, and sorry to all you young 'uns for the cursing in this chapter. Tell me if it bothers you and I'll change the rating to K+. Keep in mind that it is Ron, though. He should win a (non- existent) Nobel Prize award for swearing!**

**Disclamer: I don't own it, full stop.**

**Chapter 2- Class- Time Questions**

In what felt like minutes, Hermione was shaking Ron and Harry awake.

"Guys, breakfast is-"

In less than ten minutes the two boys were standing by the door waiting for Hermione to come out of the shower.

"I'm here," She said after what felt like an age.

"About time, woman!" Ron exclaimed. He led the way to the Great Hall, eager to fill the bottomless pit that was his stomach. Hermione peeled apart the pages of one of her books and propped it up on the coffee pot before spooning Cheeri- Owls (she hated Pixie Puffs since second year) into her mouth. Ron pilled a heap of scrambled eggs onto his plate before shovelling it into his mouth. Harry, however, began a conversation with the Headmaster.

"Good morning, Albus." Harry greeted the aged warlock beside him.

"Oh hello, Harry." He replied, looking up from The Daily Prophet.

"I was wondering whether you had any new ideas on how to get us back home."

"Well, I have a hunch and my hunches-"

"-Are usually correct." Harry finished.

"Yes, well. Anyway, I think we need to bring three of your friends from your time here. There will be a larger power source, therefore sending you home without any casualties."

"Why three, though?"

"The number three has many powers, as does the number seven."

"Okay, but how will we get them here?"

"I don't know yet. I trust you know that your lesson starts in ten minutes?"

Harry swore loudly, which Dumbledore took for a no. He jumped up, grabbed Ron and Hermione by their forearms and dragged them through the Great Hall and off towards the DADA classroom, not catching the amused chuckle that escaped Dumbledore's mouth as he left.

"Tell me you're seeing that too," Lily told Alice. She had fallen asleep certain that she was mental, and if Alice didn't see this as well, it would be a proven fact.

"See what?" She asked groggily.

"The DADA teachers are acting weird."

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised. This is Hogwarts, after all."

"Good point," Lily acknowledged. Her head turned back to the boy she was usually fuming over. He was laughing with the other Marauders, messy hair black as night. She absent-mindedly filled her spoon with Pixie-Puffs and poured it onto her shoulder instead of her mouth. Shaking herself, she dried her robes with a charm and vanished away the mess, but continued to stare at the black-haired beauty. Wait... beauty? Since when was _James Potter_ a beauty?

She shook her head as if to clear it, but only managing to throw back scarlet stands. She ducked her head under the curtain of her hair and finished her cereal.

Not soon after, the Marauders marched out of the room, followed by the Sirius Black and James Potter fan clubs.

Grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, Lily dragged Alice away from the Great Hall and to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, ignoring her friend's indignant cries for food.

Inside the classroom, Hermione was panicking.

"We didn't make any plans... It's the seventh years first... They're going to fail their NEWTS..." Harry had given up, but Ron still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Hermione, you have two choices: The easy way, or the Ron way." He said slyly, but Hermione just ignored him. "The Ron way it is," he muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Ron stopped Hermione's pacing and kissed her. Moments later they broke apart, Hermione's face the spitting image of bewilderment.

"Thanks Ron, I needed that."

Ron just grinned.

As if on cue, the year sevens barged in. They were about to take their seats when Harry called "N-n-no, Mr. Black. _I_ will be choosing your seats."

A loud sigh was emitted from the seventh years and Harry began scanning through the register.

"Now, in the back row, I would like Hamish Jones, Ciara O'Donnelly, Calypso Walker and Severus Snape. In the row in front, I would like Alice Fortescue, Nathan Thomas, Remus Lupin and Hestia Jones. Now last but not least, I want James Potter to sit _next to_ Lily Evans, who will have Marlene McKinnon next to her. Mr. Black will take the seat next to Mr. Potter."

The angry students took their seats, enmity evident in their expression.

"Don't look so glum! Defence is an amazing subject!"

"But all teachers say that about their own subject, don't they?" Sirius pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah, but Defence doesn't depend completely on your magical ability," Ron said.

"Your reflexes also play a large part of your skill." Hermione added.

"Look, we'll show you," said Harry. "Hermione can duel me."

"But isn't that unfair? A girl duelling a boy?" Nathan asked, as if this was the most complicated thing ever discovered.

Saving Nathan from the mutinous glare of Hermione Granger, Harry said "_Au contraire_; Miss. Granger is the brightest witch of her age. Plus, she's known me for nine years; she's _bound_ to have memorised my duelling style."

The three teachers cleared away the tables as the students stood in a line at the back of the room. As they filed away, James' hand brushed against Lily's, who had butterflies shooting up her spine. She brushed it off as excitement for the duel.

The two teachers were standing in front of each other. They whipped out their wands and bowed down. Simultaneously, they turned and marched to the opposite ends of the classroom.

"Begin!" called Ron. The second he said that, Hermione fired her first curse. Harry brushed it off with a nonchalant shield charm. Hermione once again fired a curse. This time Harry dodged and threw a jelly-legs jinks at her feet. She jumped and tried to hit him with a Furnuculus Cruse, which he deflected. He was getting slightly tired and could see Hermione gasping for breath. He began to use verbal spells.

"_Confringo!_" a jet of fire flew from his wand and hit Hermione's robes. She put it out with a simple Aguamenti Charm. She glanced at Ron and had a burst of inspiration.

"Avis," she said softly before she shrieked "Oppugno!" a flock of saffron- coloured birds flew from her wand and attacked the boy in front of her.

"Expulso!" He yelled, and the birds burst into puffs of ash. The force that Harry had put behind the enchantment was so powerful that Hermione was pushed backwards and staggered onto a desk.

Hermione took to drastic measures; she conjured a non- verbal Patronus charm. A stream of liquid silver erupted from her wand and turned itself into an otter, flying at Harry. As the otter came closer towards him, Harry was left dumbstruck; why would Hermione conjure something that drove Dementors away in a duel?

Using this advantage, Hermione cast an Expelliarmus. However, dodging was a second nature for Harry, so the Expelliarmus hit the stone wall and ricocheted into the crowd of students.

The last Patronus charm had drained Hermione of most of her energy, and the Expelliarmus hadn't helped. Harry cast a Stupefy and Hermione was on the floor, as if pushed by an invisible hand.

After awakening her, Harry offered Hermione his hand and pulled her up. They turned to face the audience of awestruck students.

"And I always thought you needed to be a nerd to be good at Defence!" Sirius said. Hermione and Ron sniggered at Harry's mutinous expression.

"Miss Granger was the nerd of our school, but she only got an _Exceeds Expectations_, isn't that right, Hermione dearest?" Harry mocked, shutting his friend up instantly. "Anyway, I need to know what you have learnt so far."

Two hands shot up into the air- Lily's and a girl who Harry didn't know the name of.

"Yes Miss-" He said, gesturing to the girl at the back of the room.

"Walker, sir. Calypso Walker."

"Well, Calypso, what have you learnt?"

"Not much, sir. We've never had the same DADA teacher for two years in a row and only one of them was competent, but he had to leave half way through the year. We know about simple beasts- Kneasels, Chimeras and so on. We also know most basic spells- stupefy, Expelliarmus, and the effects of the Unforgivables, but not much else."

"Thank you Calypso," Harry sighed; he was going to have a lot to teach. "One point to Slytherin."

The Gryffindors groaned.

Hermione chose to ignore it and asked "Were you told to get a text book?"

"No, Professor Granger." The students chorused, and Hermione blushed at her new title.

"Right then, we'll spend the rest of the lesson sharing stories; there's not enough time to start learning a new topic."

"Could we ask you things, Professor Parks?"

"Sure, why not?" Almost every hand went up at his response. "But I need you to repay us with a favour. If you ever see us outside lessons, call us by our first names, alright? I'm Harry Parks, that's Ron West and she's Hermione Granger."

James asked the first question: "How strict are you with Homework?"

"We won't give you too much, but when I do, I expect it in by the deadline, or you'll get a detention. And you're efforts need to be good as well. Defence Against the Dark Arts isn't easy." Ron answered this, knowing full well what seventh year was like from the stories of Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Have you ever had a dog?" Sirius asked this, of course.

"No, but if I had one I'd call it Sirius. After the constellation, not you, Mr Black." He added at Sirius' surprised look.

"What were your NEWT scores?" Lily questioned.

"We had to leave school that year because we were given a mission, but Harry learnt how to create a Patronus aged thirteen, taught a bunch of students Defence Against the Dark Arts when he was fifteen because our teacher believed that Voldemort was a lie and that we only would have to learn the theory and not do a practical of a spell in our OWL year, and won a battle against Voldemort aged seventeen." Hermione reassured.

"Are you against rights for werewolves and vampires?" Remus asked quietly, breaking the awestruck silence, and the Marauders became abnormally hushed, sombre expressions twisting their handsome expressions.

"No," Harry answered nonchalantly, "They didn't choose to be the way that they are, so I have no reason to dislike them, unless they hurt my friends while in their human forms. Ron and Hermione have the same views on this matter as I do. What about you, Mr Lupin?"

"I agree." He answered, not realising that Harry could sense the relief in his voice.

"What about family?" Alice asked.

"What?" Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide and Harry's darkened.

"You said 'unless they hurt my friends'. What if they hurt your family?" Alice explained

"All of my blood relatives have been murdered. I only have those who are related to me by love. Oh, and my aunt and uncle, but we share a mutual feeling of hatred of one another."

"If we don't have text books, how are you going to teach us, Professor?" Lily asked once again.

"We'll screw the syllabus." Ron said loudly, leaving Harry's mother scarlet-faced. Harry sniggered and Hermione shushed them with a stern glare, hiding the smile that was threatening to engulf her face.

"What Ron- erm, Professor West is trying to say is that we will be learning-"

"- Harry style!"

Hermione grinned fondly at the memories of Dumbledore's Army.

"Are you single?" The flirtatious tone of Ciara O'Donnelly pierced the air. "_What?_" She asked innocently when she caught sight of Hermione's disapproving glare.

To James' surprise (and chagrin), Lily was not mirroring Professor Granger's expression. On the contrary, her eyebrows were furrowed and the tip of her quill was resting on her pink lips. It was an expression that James was all too familiar with: Lily Evans was plotting, planning and considering a thought.

"I am, but Ron and Hermione are taken." Ron held Hermione's hand. "About time, too." Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione wacked Harry upside his head at his comment.

The bell rang and the students marched away, laughing at the friendship between Professors Parks, West and Granger.

As they moved to their next lesson, Lily shot Harry a smile that left something bubbling in the pit of James' stomach. He had never experienced jealousy _this_ powerful before...

As soon as everyone else was out of ear-shot, Hestia, Marlene and Alice burst into a furious bout of giggles. They made their way to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall when Hestia managed to say something.

"SOMEONE'S GOT A CRUSH!" Hestia whisper- yelled and the girls once again began giggling again.

"Don't worry, Lils," Alice reassured.

"Yeah, everyone has a crush on a teacher at _some_ point in time!" Hestia continued.

"D'you remember Marlene's?" Lily asked, fighting to hold back laughter at the memory. The other girls, however, did no such things. They took one look at their red- faced friend and hooted.

"That utter _ponce_ from fourth year?" Alice- who had been in the hospital wing for most of that year- asked incredulously.

"The very same," Lily managed to say through her random bouts of giggles.

The girls just sat down before the lesson started, ignoring Marlene's looks of hatred that she shot at them every five minutes.

McGonagall began her start- of- year Transfiguration speech.

"This is your NEWT year. These are the last set of exams you will face-" Everyone cheered, but James and Sirius groaned when she continued. "- Unless of course, you want to work as an auror. Then you suffer from another set of exams if you can get in."


End file.
